The Music Box
by Michellebranchrocks1
Summary: Kendall finds out that JR wants Bianca to help him win Marissa back and that Bianca is going to give him the music box that she bought for Marissa, Kendall can't sit by and let that happen and decides to take the music box and the card Bianca wrote.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Well I'm back it's been a while and there are reasons, my nan was in hospital for a month and two weeks ago she died so I haven't been in the mood to write, so this story is dedicated to her I love and miss you nan Good night God bless

CHAPTER ONE

Kendall was in turmoil, one part of her thought Bianca was stupid for helping JR win the woman she loves the other part wanted Bianca to grow some well balls and tell Marissa before JR has the chance to win her heart again.

With this in mind she decided to help her little sister out a bit, god knows Bianca was an amazing woman but the fact she has been hurt so many times by those she loved has damaged her heart forever and has made her scared to take a chance with Marissa who could be good for her.

The only obvious flaw in this plan would be if Marissa only had friendly feelings for Bianca and Bianca would then kill her for getting involved, but she was almost sure that Marissa felt the same way, Kendall wasn't stupid and she was quite good when it came to watching people with their emotions and she could see the way Marissa's face lit up when Bianca walked in, or how she would always move closer without realising it.

No Kendall wasn't stupid and she was ninety nine percent sure that Marissa felt the same. So with all this information Kendall had found where the music box was in Bianca's room and had taken it along with the card Bianca wrote, the music box which Bianca was going to give JR to give to Marissa.

Part of her felt bad for doing this but it was overshadowed with the feeling she was doing the right thing for both of them. Grabbing her bag and the present for Marissa she made her way to Marissa's hotel room.

Marissa sighed as she sat on her bed, she wasn't sure what to do part of her thought she should just go back to JR he was the father of her child, it would make AJ happy to have his parents back together but that shouldn't be a good reason for her to stay, she often thought she would find someone and share the same thing her parents had, they were so happy and so in love, best friends and just the perfect parents.

JR and she were not that, they were so far from that, that she thought they would never reach it. JR was selfish with a nasty streak who only thought himself and not others she couldn't talk to him about things that mattered to her because he just didn't have the patients to listen or he just didn't care.

There had to be someone out there for her that she could have that life with, _'someone kind, caring, honest just someone who won't play games with me someone like Bianca'_ That wasn't the first time she had thought of that she couldn't help but smile at the thought of her and Bianca being a couple but then she thought about how it would change everything and she stopped.

A knock on the door jolted Marissa out of her thoughts as she stood to answer it, she was surprised to find Kendall on the other side and Kendall didn't often visit her if ever if she thought about it.

"Kendall this is a surprise" Marissa said as she stepped aside and let the eldest Kane sister in.

"Sorry for just coming round" Kendall began as she put her bag down on the bed "there is something I need to give you" she rummaged around in her bag and grabbed the music box and the card standing straight she handed them to Marissa.

Marissa frowned as she took the card and box "it's not my birthday yet you know" she chuckled Kendall managed a small smile.

"I know and this gift isn't from me" Kendall replied this confused Marissa even more as she slowly opened the box.

Inside was the most amazing box she had ever seen when she turned it over she noticed that she could turn a knob which she began to do, once it was turned to its fullest she opened it and what she heard nearly made her cry, it was a music box, a music box that played her dad's song 'forever more'

"You should open the card to see who it is from" Kendall whispered Marissa forgot she was in the room for a second but she proceeded to put the box down and open the card.

'_Dear Marissa, _

_I don't know why I am writing this I probably won't give you this music box out of fear that you would reject me, but I want you to know in case I have the guts to do this, that I love you. _

_I don't expect you to return my feelings and I won't expect anything from you I just had to get it off my chest, the music box plays your dads song I tracked it down and had someone put it in I just wanted you to feel safe all the time especially since the Ricky incident I know how it feels to be scared._

_So with all my love _

_Bianca'_

Marissa felt the tears running down her cheeks as she read the card it didn't surprise her that Bianca did something like this and it warmed Marissa's heart and made her giddy at the same time.

"I couldn't let her give it to JR to pass it off as his" Kendall broke the silence Marissa turned to face her.

"She was going to let JR take credit?" Marissa asked Kendall nodded "but why?"

Kendall sat down on the bed with a heavy sigh "Bianca is scared" it was that simple "she has been through all this before, she has fallen for her best friend, her straight best friend and when they do embark on a relationship she ends up with the broken heart" Kendall paused "Frankie cheated on her with JR then she died, Maggie cheated on her with another girl" Marissa knew about what happened between Bianca and her cousins "then there was Lena who was working with Michael Cannbias and finally Reese who well chose her work over her family see in all her relationships its her that's been hurt" Kendall pointed out.

"What makes you think I will be any different?" Marissa asked she knew that Kendall was protective of her sister so she wondered what made her so special.

"Because whether you realise it or not you have fallen in love with my sister and that's what the biggest difference is" Kendall replied Marissa was confused.

"But they all loved her that doesn't mean I will be any better for her" she argued Kendall smirked and shook her head.

"No they were terrified of being alone and thought that Bianca was the safest option they would have rather been with her than be alone you on the other hand have fallen in love with her without knowing her feelings" Kendall stood from the bed and went towards the door to leave "and the two times I have said you loved her you haven't denied it" with that she left patting herself mentally on the back.

Marissa stood not moving just staring into space, was Kendall right? Did she love Bianca closing her eyes she pictured herself happy with kids in the park but it wasn't a man or JR she was with but Bianca with that thought in mind she knew Kendall was right she was in love with Bianca.

AN: Please read and Review I will love you forever if you do promise!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Kendall's visit had made Marissa think long and hard about what she wanted, she knew she had two choices, she could wait and find the 'perfect' man and be sort of happy, or she could see Bianca and confront her about how she feels. Marissa knew which one was easier and which one her head wanted but then she would look at the music box and her heart would flutter at how nice and how much time Bianca spent on finding it.

Marissa hadn't put the card down since she opened it, she would open it up and re read what Bianca wrote, tracing her fingers along the letters and imagined Bianca writing it how exposed she must have felt, how scared she must have been in case she was rejected. Marissa found that all she wanted to do was take that doubt away, to find the women who had taken her kind and good natured heart and stamped on it, she wanted to find them and slap them, call them all the thinks under the sun because they had been stupid enough to let her go.

That's when it hit, she wanted to be the one who fixed her heart she knew she couldn't just sit around here and wait for some perfect lesbian to sweep Bianca off her feet. It had to be her. Marissa Tasker had to be the one who won Bianca's heart. Getting up off the bed she left the hotel with the card in hand to find Bianca and her heart.

Bianca was tired of feeling the same way all the time, she was sick and tired of always falling for girls who were straight after the mess Reese left she swore she would never do that again to never fall in love with a straight girl and what did she do. Yes she fell in love with her best friend. Again.

What was worse was the fact that JR wanted her help to win Marissa back she told Kendall that and it still made her laugh.

'_Bianca walked into the living room when she saw Kendall sit down on the couch, Bianca moved around the couch to sit next to her, Kendall looked over and went to smile but saw the look of defeat on Bianca's face and stopped._

"_What's wrong Binks?" Kendall asked getting all protective._

"_Nothing it's fine don't worry about it" Bianca backed out she wasn't sure if she could tell Kendall that JR wants her to help him win back the love of her life._

"_No Binks it must be important so tell me" Kendall pushed grabbing Bianca's hand and holding it tightly, Bianca looked down at their hands._

"_It's JR" Bianca began; Kendall had a dark look on her face when JR's name was mentioned._

"_What did that low life do now?" Kendall snarled Bianca smiled slightly at her sister's look of pure disgust on her face._

"_He wants me to help him win Marissa back" Bianca replied Kendall gave a laugh of disbelief._

"_You're not going to help him are you?" Kendall asked Bianca didn't look at her "oh no Binks you will not help him are you crazy he would never make Marissa happy you know as well as I do" Bianca sighed._

"_Kendall he is the father of her little boy plus you don't know he might have changed now" which was doubtful._

"_No he hasn't if he had he would not be asking you to help him that in itself should tell you he isn't a changed man" Kendall replied she was adamant that this was not the right choice helping JR win Marissa back._

"_Well what else can I do?" Bianca was on the verge of crying._

"_Tell Marissa how you feel would be a good start" Kendall said sarcastically Bianca snorted and shook her head._

"_No I will not go down that road again, look I just want her to be happy and JR might make her happy so I might just give him the music box to give to her if that doesn't work I don't know what will" Bianca explained standing Kendall was quick to stop her._

"_Don't you dare give him that music box Bianca" Kendall said sternly Bianca hadn't seen Kendall so angry "that music box was a kind and thoughtful present he wouldn't know what it means to Marissa not like you would" Kendall softened her tone._

"_I've made up my mind Kendall" with that Bianca turned to leave._

"_Then you're a coward Bianca!" She heard Kendall shout._

Kendall was right, she was a coward with a look of defeat she held her head in her hands.

Marissa wasn't sure where to start but thought Krystals was probably best then she could work her way round, she was surprised her search ended so soon, there sat in the corner was Bianca, she held her head in her hands and looked at a total loss.

Marissa took a minute to appreciate her; she knew Bianca had an amazing soul such a kind and loving person but she never really saw how beautiful she looked, she was tall and slender with so much strength that it amazed her. Taking a deep breath she walked over.

"Hey thought I would find you in here" Marissa said as she slid into the chair opposite Bianca looked up like a deer caught in headlights she looked so unsure.

"Is there something wrong?" Bianca asked quickly checking Marissa over to see if she was hurt.

"No I just wanted to talk to you actually" Marissa said touched at the care she was getting from Bianca, she noticed Bianca was at ease slightly.

"Oh right about what?" Bianca asked smiling prepared to help even if it meant pushing her towards JR.

"I had a visit from Kendall today" Marissa began she saw the look of worry cross Bianca's face before it left quickly.

"What did she want?" Bianca asked she hoped she didn't sound terrified.

"I was scared at first, I thought something had happened to you" Marissa began "but then she gave me something interesting" remembering she had the card she put it in front of Bianca who paled at the sight "this and a music box"

"I" Bianca began but couldn't find the words "she got it before I could give it to JR" she sighed.

"Why would you give something so beautiful to give to me, and give it to JR?" Marissa asked.

"Because… I couldn't give it to you knowing that I felt more about you than you did about me" Bianca replied.

"What do you feel?" Marissa questioned Bianca looked at her in disbelief.

"You've read the card you know exactly how I feel thanks to Kendall" she tried to sound bitter but it just didn't work she wasn't that kind of person.

"I have but I want to hear it from you" Marissa whispered she wanted desperately to reach across the table and take her hand and let her know it was ok.

"I…I can't Marissa" Bianca said with pain "because this will end up one of two ways, either you will tell me you don't feel that way and never will, or you do want to be with me until someone better comes along and I am left broken hearted and friendless"

Marissa never realised until that moment just how vulnerable and damaged Bianca actually was and it made her upset that those women just trampled on her life and walked out without a second glance.

"I am sick and tired of being used and I thought that I finally found a friend that I could just be friends with but then" Bianca paused as her emotions got the better of her and she sobbed Marissa saw that people were looking but she didn't give a damn as she moved around the table and knelt at her side.

"Look at me Bianca I am nothing like those women who left you, who cheated on you, nothing, I don't love you just because you're there and I'm alone" she smiled as she traced Bianca's tears with her finger "I love you because you are the most amazing woman I have ever met, you the strongest, most loyal and by god the most beautiful woman in the world and I would spend every day of the rest of our lives telling you just that"

Bianca was too shocked to actually realise that they were in the middle of Krystals or the fact that Marissa was in love with her.

"I want to be the one who heals every scar that's on your heart; I want to wake up every morning with your face to be the first think and last thing I see" Marissa continued without missing a beat.

"So all in all Bianca I love you" Marissa grinned.

"I…" Bianca couldn't speak


End file.
